percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Kayla's POV I watch as he looked at me confused, interested and at the same time understanding what I was saying.I couldn't believe that a person can ever look like that all the same time. I was amaze..how can someone that I have met only just now convey such emotions? The two of us stared at each other for what seems like eternity no one saying even a word. As we stare I felt a cold sensation running down my nerves.'' Talk to him'' My gut would say. Ask him about his life. Start a conversation Know him better. Maybe you can replace Keith..with him. I shook my head breaking the stare, tears found it's way to my eyes as I started running, away from Cresendo. I can feel everyone staring murmuring, pointing..all talking about me. I remember all those painful memories once again. Seeing everyone infront of me laughing, walking around admiring me, I remember my longing to be able to talk to them..to get out..I remember the happiness I felt when two guys as old as I was then looked at me one second and realize that I was there, trying to escape. They were my light, my hope, the reason why I'm living now they seems to be gone too. I was stop in my run when I reach the gate of the girl's dorm. Someone put a hand on my shoulders. I can feel hs breathing, exhausted just as I am. He must have tried very hard to catch me. I looked up and saw him staring right back at me with his brown eyes glitering like the wood of the forest. "Did you remember something a while ago?" He asked in voice that doesn't seem to be his. All of a sudden he was taller, a little more handsome than he was a while ago. Just then I can see my siblings all crowded beside him asking questions, trying to act beautiful. I smiled as the happy memory of them came into my mind. He surprised me by smiling as well then he remove his hands on my shoulders then he did the most unpredictable thing that I could imagine. He pick me up and started carrying me towards the girls dorm. "Put me down!" I cried but to him, he doesn't seem to understand what I was saying like I came from another country saying a different language. He just keep on going as if I don't exist and finally we reach the corridor full of doors he turned on me. "Now where's your room princess?" He asked. "I won't tell you until you put me down!" I told him then out of a sudden he loosen his grip on me and let me fall down to the floor. "What did you do that for?" I asked. "You amuse me and besides you did tell me to put you down. You didn't say I should put you down gently." "why you!" I started chasing him around the corridor until the both of us are exhausted, tired and practically laughing out loud. "Did that make you feel better?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. "It sure did Christopher.." "How did you.." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page